A odisséia de Jiraiya
by DehSpieller
Summary: Jiraiya tenta fazer uma poção para conquistar Tsunade, porém algo dá errado e as pessoas começam a se apaixonar umas pelas outras, então ele e Naruto terão que procurar a solução para o problema. One-shot especial dia dos namorados


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... mas a Akatsuki inteira é ox BWAHAHAHAHAHA

_Dicionário:_

Souke: família principal.

Random: aleatório.

Headbanger: google it, não sei explicar xD Coloca lá em imagens... isso é um headbanger lol

Baka: idiota.

Ba-san: senhora.

Yoshi: Okay o/

Nukenin: ninja foragido.

Kami-sama: deus

_Capítulo único: A odisséia de primavera de Jiraiya: Especial dia dos namorados._

Longe de Konoha, um shinobi com longos cabelos brancos estava sentado com certos instrumentos não comuns a ele: um pequeno caldeirão e flores ao redor, assim como velas rosas acesas.

-Depois dessa eu quero ver a Tsunade não se jogar aos meus pés – Jiraiya riu e adicionou um pouco de sal ao líquido rosa-claro no caldeirão – Eu sou muito esperto mesmo – ele riu alto e colocou algumas gotas de perfume, deixando agora o local com cheiro de sauna.

As árvores balançavam junto com o vento e o shinobi olhou ao redor preocupado. Haveria alguém ali perto que poderia descobrir o que ele fazia e ir correndo contar para a hokage? Escondeu o caldeirão entre os braços, quando sentiu um estranho cheiro de queimado: era sua blusa que encostara no fogo e agora estava em chamas.

Gritou e conseguiu apagar ao jogar a blusa no chão e apaga-la com o pé. Suspirou e sentou-se novamente na frente do caldeirão, indignado ao ver um enorme buraco na manga. Um vento frio atingiu o ninja que estava sem nenhuma blusa e o mesmo, tentando inutilmente esquentar-se com a pequena chama que aquecia o caldeirão e colocar o sal dito "mágico" que comrara de uma mulher estranha, em um lugar estranho e no meio de coisas mais estranhas ainda.

-AAACHOOOOOO! – deu um grande espirro sobre as coisas e acabou despejando todo o sal junto com o líquido rosa – pelas barbas do nidaime! –levou as mãos aos cabelos em desespero ao ver que a poção ficou preta e começara a borbulhar e a ficar assustadora – fiz besteira!

Correu o mais rápido possível para o mais longe daquele lugar, deixando então a poção ficar novamente cor de rosa, tornando-se enfim, pó, que foi levado pelo vento que fazia naquela madrugada em direção a vila de Konoha.

Jiraiya não sabia, porém acabara de se colocar em uma grande confusão.

oOoOoOo

Os ninjas que saiam na rua pela manhã ensolarada não imaginaram nada ao sentir cheiro de eucalipto e ver um curioso pólen rosado que caia sobre todos.

As confusões começaram na sala da hokage, quando Shizune adentrou a sala da mulher com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos, colocando-os sobre a mesa vazia.

-Tsunade-sama, eu quero que você arrume esses relatórios para hoje, okay? –ela estranhou o olhar da mulher, afinal a mesma sempre a olhava entediada e suspirava tristemente logo depois, porém dessa vez esta lhe olhava sensualmente, quando a agarrou pela cintura com um meio sorriso.

-Você mudou de perfume? –os olhos arregalados da morena não assustaram a loira, quando a mesma aproximara o nariz do pescoço da assistente e inspirou profundamente.

-Mudei sim, você reparou – sorriu amarelo e achou estranho a mulher passar dos dedos em seus cabelos – AH! TSUNADE-SAMA! –ela gritou e se afastou da mulher quando a mesma sentiu sua bunda sendo apertada.

-Hokage-sama – a porta foi aberta por um homem de cabelos prateados –algum problema?

-Kakashi, como você está atraente hoje – ela agarrou o homem de surpresa, que não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos.

Porém ela não era única a ter um comportamento suspeito. Longe dali, o time Kurenai se organizava para partirem em uma missão Rank-B, quando o Aburame murmurou para a sensei, deixando todos tensos.

-Sensei, eu já disse o quanto você é sexy?

-Shino! Olha o jeito que você fala da Kurenai-sensei! –Kiba tentou intervir, porém Akamaru, quando saltou de uma árvore, espalhou o pólen cor-de-rosa que estivera preso entre as folhas, fazendo que os três respirassem mais do ritual mal feito do sennin –pensando bem, Shino, bem que você poderia sair comigo hoje –sorriu, mostrando suas presas "caninas" para o colega, que logo ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

-ou você, Hinata – a Hyuuga corou violentamente e acabou por desmaiar, caindo nos braços de um shinobi que passara por perto.

-o que está acontecendo aqui? –Naruto segurou a jovem da Souke nos braços –oe, Hinata, está bem?

-NARUTO-KUN! –ela tornou a corar, porém conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, ficando entre o time e ele –eu... nunca reparei que esta sua calça laranja era tão bonita –sussurrou para o Uzumaki, que assustou-se ao ouvir tal elogio a sua calça.

-mas ela é tão velha...

-Ele é tão inocente – Kurenai levou a mão à testa, suspirando.

-E o que acha de darmos uma volta, sensei? – o Aburame colocou a mão em torno da cintura da professora, quando percebeu que seu braço fora ferozmente empurrado.

-TIRE AS MÃOS DELA, É MINHA! –por incrível que pareça, não era Asuma, e sim Anko, que agarrara a mulher, lambendo seu rosto – e ai Yuu-chan, que tal ir lá em casa, passarmos a tarde juntas... –uma cobra enrolou as duas, assustando a de olhos vermelhos.

Hinata tentava pedir ajuda a alguém, todavia se assustou ainda mais quando viu Chouji correndo com uma kunoichi random em seu encalço e Sai logo atrás, tentando segura-la, para impedir que ele fosse atacado pela enfermeira que lhe mandava beijos.

oOoOoOo

Próximo a entrada da vila, o time Gai acabara de voltar da missão, então caminhavam animados de volta para a sala da hokage, quando sentiram a brisa que espelhava mais ainda o pólen rosa do amor pela vila e, quando menos se imaginava que algo poderia acontecer, Tenten se agarrou ao Lee, procurando seus lábios para um beijo, porém o jovem gritava o nome do sensei, que estava mais preocupado com a Anko logo a frente.

-GAI SENSEI! NEJIII! ME AJUDEM!

-Tenten! Saia de cima do Lee agora! –ele tentava puxar a kunoichi, porém essa estava firmemente presa ao shinobi de verde, que começou a correr em desespero com os braços erguidos pelas ruas de konoha.

-Sai! Volte aqui amoooor – Ino gritava ao cruzar o outro grupo, quando Naruto foi encoxado pelo atual colega de time, que substituía Sasuke.

-Ohayou, Na-chan –sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele.

-AH! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA VILA? –Gritou o shinobi de laranja, correndo na direção oposta de Sai, quando encontrou Sakura pelo caminho – FUJA PARA AS MONTANHAS SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!

oOoOoOo

Jiraiya, coberto por panos, voltou a entrar escondido na vila, tentando se disfarçar por entre as árvores, quando viu sua amada loira por perto. Sorriu e foi na direção dela, então percebeu que a mesma estava tentando arrancar a máscara do Kakashi.

-Tsunade!! O que você está fazendo com ele.

-Estou tentando pegar esse homem sexy de cabelos brancos – ele levou a mão a máscara, tentando se afastar o máximo possível da hokage –vamos gatinho, venha aqui...  
-Hey, eu também tenho cabelos brancos! – Ele freneticamente balançava sua cabeça como um headbanger na frente da mulher.

-Ero-Sennin! –o loiro suspirou aliviado na frente do homem, enquanto o outro inundava de lágrimas, após perceber que a Senju não lhe dava bola – Está todo muito doido!

-Eu percebi – olhou para o aluno e, quando viu logo a frente, a panela que deixara no meio da madrugada anterior –AH! Então é is-

PLOFT – Nesse momento, Akamaru pula sobre Jiraiya e o derruba de bruços no chão, começando a deliberadamente tentar fazer filhotes com o sannin.

-Sai de cima de mim – ele, envergonhado empurra o cachorro, que sai acoado com o rabo entre as pernas para longe dele – Naruto, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

-Você consegue me explicar essa situação?

O Sannin suspirou. Com certeza teria muito trabalho.

oOoOoOo

-Entendeu agora, Naruto? –ambos estavam sentados em uma das árvores, duas horas depois, o tempo necessário para Jiraiya explicar com detalhes o acontecido – Agora você precisa me ajudar a desfazer isso!

Desceu da árvore e pegou o caldeirão, dentro do qual ainda havia um pouco do pó rosa.

-E porque nós dois não fomos contaminados? – o de cabelo branco caminhava de um lado para outro, pensativo.

-É uma boa pergunta, não acredito que tenha sido feita por você – uma pequena lâmpada acesa apareceu em seus pensamentos: tivera uma idéia –já sei, a velha peituda!

-o que tem a Tsunade-baa-chan? –ele estava balançando as pernas em sobre um dos galhos de uma árvore próxima.

-não essa peituda... vamos comigo!

-E DEIXAR TODO MUNDO ASSIM? –ele olhou para a vila, onde Lee tinha Tenten em seu encalço. Logo ao lado, Sakura acabara de alcançar a kunoichi loira, roubando-lhe um beijo, o que deixou o outro com os olhos tão arregalados quanto o possível – SAKURA-CHAN!

O outro riu e pegou até seu binóculo para observar melhor a cena, porém o ninja de laranja o arrastou pela gola da blusa.

-Vamos logo, não quero a Sakura-chan com aquela Ino – o sennin começou a chorar rios de lágrimas

-Mas eu preciso de material para o meu próximo livro!

-Depois.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, Anko estava tentando se desvencilhar do amor primaveril de seu companheiro Gai e perseguir a Shizune, enquanto a mesma sentia falta dos braços da mestre Tsunade.

Shino queria estar junto da sensei, porém tinha que salvar Hinata de seus insetos que teimavam em persegui-la. Akamaru estava junto de Sai, enquanto o cão procurava o sennin e o moreno, Naruto.

-Akamaru, vamos, não deve ser tão difícil acha-los – o cão grunhiu e logo voltou a seguir a trilha deixada pelos dois, aproveitando o faro aguçado do cão.

oOoOoOo

-A senhora precisa me ajudar! –Jiraiya invadiu o local onde estivera um dia antes e gritou para uma senhora que acabara de sair da cama – eu fiz a poção, ela deu errado agora todos estão correndo um atrás do outro!

-Baka! –a mulher bradou, espere aqui.

-Ano-san, Ano-san –Naruto chamou o sannin para mais perto dele enquanto a mulher procurava algo entre seus zilhões de vidros em sua toca escura –tem certeza que não é um urso.

-Claro que não, Naruto! Ursos têm mais pêlo – pediu silêncio ao ver que ela voltava com um frasco rosa.

-Vocês têm que dar essa poção para as pessoas, na ordem em que elas estão apaixonadas. Exemplo – uma senhora usando uma camisola vermelha e um gorro preto desenhou em um papel três pessoas – se essa pessoa – apontou para a mulher de chuquinhas que desenhara no canto da página, estiver apaixonada por essa outra que gosta desse – apontava para o desenho com o lápis, enquanto Naruto forçava-se a entender.

-Ba-san, isso é uma mulher? –apontou para o desenho do meio e recebeu como troco uma pincelada na cara - hey!

-Apenas ouça – ela entregou o vidro para Jiraiya –um gole e é o suficiente. Tem que fazer isso até a meia noite de hoje, senão eles vão ficar apaixonados um pelo outro para sempre.

-Sempre meia noite... e o que pode acontecer se eu não fizer beber na ordem certa?

-Algo terrível –ela fez uma cara diabólica, assustando os outros dois shinobis –divirtam-se – sorriu alegremente e os homens saíram sem virar as costas para ela. Isso seria perigoso.

-Yoshi, para Konoha! –apontou para uma direção aleatória e começou a andar, quando o sennin, após guardar o vidro com cuidado, o tirou de seus devaneios.

-Naruto, Konoha é para lá.

-Eu já sabia, estava testando ver se você estava atento.

oOoOoOo

Logo depois, quando chegaram a vila, cruzaram com Kakashi que ainda fugia da hokage.

-Tsunade – Jiraiya novamente derramou lágrimas ao ver que a mulher corria atrás do outro. Mal desviou os olhos e viu que Shikamaru tivera um beijo roubado de Lee, o que deixara Tenten incrivelmente assustada.

-Vamos fazer isso logo Ero-Sennin –sacudiu o homem pela blusa.

-Sim, esta situação está saindo do control...

PLOFT – Novamente Akamaru o jogara no chão e estava tentando fazer filhotes com sua coxa.

-Cachorro do demônio –o cão fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas e Naruto ria da situação

-Naruto-kun, sentiu minha falta? – pela segunda vez Sai o encoxara, porém agora mantinha as mãos na cintura do loiro, impedindo que o mesmo fugisse.

-Saaaai –encarou o outro assustado –Ero-sennin, a poção.

-Que poção?

Jiraiya apareceu por trás do outro e colocou o vidro em sua boca por alguns segundos, e quando tirou, o outro piscou algumas vezes.

-O que é isso? Trenzinho yaoi? –ele ainda estava agarrado a Naruto e Jiraiya mantinha-se próximo ao moreno, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-Ah –gritaram os outros dois e separam-se subitamente, corados. Jiraiya chamou o cachorro com cuidado, porém o mesmo vinha calmo.

-Vamos, venha Akamaru-chan – o cachorro correu feliz para cima do homem e pela terceira vez estuprava sua perna – aqui ó! –colocou a tampa do vidro na boca do cão, que a comeu e logo estava de volta ao seu estado normal, latindo a procura do dono.

-Quem é o próximo? – Naruto olhou para os lados e Hinata passou correndo, seguida por Shino e seus insetos.-Talvez o Shino.

-E quem gosta do Shino? –o moreno com marcas vermelhas no rosto corria atrás dele, porém logo o segundo da fila conseguiu controlar seus insetos e voltou a perseguir a sensei.

-Kiba, ele!

E os dois seguiram atrás dele, forçando-o a tomar a poção e depois o largaram no chão, indo atrás da Hyuuga, que estava escondida em um beco, com medo de insetos.

-Oe, Hinata, venha aqui... –Naruto tentou chamar a mulher, porém Jiraiya fora atacado pelo Asuma, e o forçou a tomar a poção.

-Naruto-kun –os olhos da mulher brilharam e ela agarrou o pescoço do loiro, Asuma abraçou Anko que sentiu-se atraída por Chouji que deu atenção ao Lee, porém este estava atrás de Neji e Tenten roubara Ino de Sakura, para que a kunoichi de cabelos rosas seguisse atrás de um ninja random.

-Ero-Sennin! Você saiu da ordem! –corria de um lado para outro em desespero com a Kunoichi agarrada em suas costas.

-E agora, o que eu faço? –Iruka subitamente apertou a bunda do sannin –UMA SOLUÇÃO, RÁPIDO!

-Você ta perguntando pra mim? –quanto mais Jiraiya tentava se esconder, mas Iruka aparecia do nada para mexer com ele – eu tenho uma guria agarrada em mim!

-SORTE SUA QUE NÃO É UM HOMEM!

Ambos correram em desespero para a floresta, onde se escondia Tsunade, pois era perseguida por Shizune, enquanto Kakashi estava atrás de Sakura.

-Tsunade, pule me meus braços, eu te salvo!

-AHHH CABELOS BRANCOS! –ela saltou de uma árvore e correu a toda velocidade para a direção oposta a de Jiraiya.

-Será que se eu fizer bunshins ela me acha? –o loiro estava preso em pensamentos idiotas e, ao ver o sennin decepcionado, aproximou-se dele com cuidado – Ero-sennin?

-Hoje não é meu dia de sorte, vamos fazer alguma coisa logo!

-idéias, senhor gênio?

-nenhuma...

O desespero atingiu os dois de modo igual quando perceberam que um grupo de ninjas estava correndo na direção deles.

oOoOoOo

Não muito longe da vila, ANBUs conversavam tranquilamente, quando repararam num Akatsuki se aproximando. De todas as mulheres no local e sim, eram apenas ANBUs mulheres, duas tomaram a frente, encarando o homem.

-Uchiha Itachi!

-Ele é sexy – comentou a outra, observando o rosto do nukenin que lhe deu um meio sorriso.

-Mas ele é o vilão do anime!

-Quem disse?

-Kishimoto. (N/a: sim, tudo isso é sono lol)

-Oh... –ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – mas ele não é um good boy?

-É, mas nós não sabemos disso!

-TOBI IS A GOOD BOY – um grito surgiu e logo mais uma akatsuki surgira entre as mulheres –Itachi-senpai, líder-sama está nos chamando!

-depois – ele encarou as duas logo a frente –que tal conhecerem meu esconderijo secreto?

Elas riram e juntaram-se ao homem, enquanto todas as outras voltaram seu olhar para Tobi.

-Oh, como ele é fofinho! –ele corou enquanto admirava as moças, quando então mais um apareceu.

-Tobi, cadê o Itachi? Líder-sama vai nos matar desse jeito!

-Hehehe – ele nem deu bola para o comunicado de Kisame.

-Um peixe mutante –um grupo de mulheres começou a acariciar o ninja –e ai, quer nos levar até as profundezas do oceano?

-Tobi, depois... nós vamos...

oOoOoOo

De volta a vila, Jiraiya teve a brilhante idéia de colocar a poção no caldeirão, para que a mesma evaporasse e fosse para a vila, enquanto novamente pensava o quão genial ele era e se gabava de seu feito.

-Ero-sennin, devo admitir que você teve uma boa idéia –observou a fumaça vermelha ir em direção a vila, conforme ele abanava com um leque.

-Aprenda com o mestre, Naruto – porém uma forte ventania vinda na direção da vila fez com que a fumaça voltasse toda na direção deles – AHHH! MAIS PROBLEMAS!

-Tampe isso! –o homem jogou um livro sobre o caldeirão e o segurou pelas alças – para o outro lado, rápido!

Atravessavam a vila pelo centro, quando a pressão no caldeirão era tão grande que fizera o mesmo explodir, espalhando o líquido vermelho, que não era sangue, por toda konoha.

-a poção! Minha Tsunade – ele corria desesperado, como se quisesse colocar a poção no frasco novamente.

-Olhe, está dando certo – as pessoas que corriam paravam de fazê-lo e olhavam-se como se não lembrassem do ocorrido.

-Oh minha cabeça... parece que tomei cinco litros de sake –a loira Tsunade apareceu, saindo de uma das casas –alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Eu vou explicar –Jiraiya se manifestou, mesmo com medo da reação da kunoichi.

oOoOoOo

Entardecer na vila. Naruto estava próximo de sua casa, caminhando em direção ao Ichiraku quando foi surpreendido por uma voz que saia de trás de um poste.

-Naruto-kun

-Kami-sama, está me chamando?

-Sou eu –o shinobi de laranja reparou na Hyuuga parada logo ali –AAHHHH – afastou-se cinco metros dela, porém, timidamente esta se aproximou –eu queria te entregar isso –estendeu ambos os braços e, com as mãos delicadas segurava uma caixa com fita azul.

-Ore, nem é meu aniversário, Hinata – ele aceitou a caixa e a abriu, vendo então inúmeros bonbons de chocolate – oh, arigatou!

-Bem... eu... E-eu sa-sabia que você na-não tinha namorada e... resolvi te dar um presente.

-Você é muito legal, Hinata – abraçou a kunoichi e deu as costas, comendo um bombom e nem percebeu que a morena corara violentamente e desmaiara.

Tenten e Neji passavam próximos ao local não repararam na mulher, afinal estavam muito ocupados entre seus beijos e abraços, nem em Jiraiya que caminhava junto da loira.

-Mas eu resolvi tudo!

-Não fez mais que sua obrigação – ela ergueu o braço e o sannin já ficou receoso.

-Calma, Tsunade-chan –sorriu amarelo –eu tenho cabelos brancos, olha! –apontou para a própria cabeça e a hokage não entendeu.

-Sake está te fazendo mal...

-Naruto! –o homem chamou-o, que automaticamente se virou e esperou que os outros se aproximassem dele.

-O que foi?

-Por que você não foi contaminado? Não sentiu aquele cheiro de flores e... perdeu a consciência?

-Eu esdou gribado – esfregou o nariz e sorriu, deixando o homem indignado.

-Tsu-chan, o que acha de passarmos essa noite do dia 12 juntos? –um soco atingiu o homem no peito e o mesmo voou longe.

-só no dia que eu me servir numa bandeja vestida de coelhinho–ela cruzou os braços –e não me chame por apelidos! Ainda sou a Hokage e mando nessa poha toda!

-Nesse dia? –o homem deu um meio sorriso e olhou para a peituda, ou melhor, Tsunade.

-Pare de besteiras, venha tomar sake comigo, Shizune acidentalmente foi parar em algum canto com Iruka e... estou sozinha.

-Com prazer – ofereceu o braço para ela, que automaticamente aceitou e seguiram para o bar mais próximo.

-Esse foi o dia dos namorados mais estranho da minha vida – comentou Kurenai a Asuma, enquanto ambos caminhavam de mãos dadas.

-Não diga mais isso, o próximo pode ser pior – respondeu o outro, acendendo um cigarro.

oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo

**Deh**: Yoo minna-san \o/ Konbanwa

**Tobi:** (chegando com os cabelos bagunçados e roupa torta) faaala galera \o/

**Deh:** Tobi, seja decente na frente dos leitores x.x"

**Hidan**: Jashin-sama! Eles cometeram o pecado da carne! Perdoai-vos!

**Kakuzu:** Shut up, seu baka u.ú

**Deh**: Então… essa fic nem ficou boa e.e" Mas eu queria fazer um especial dia dos namorados o/

**Pain**: Eu nem agüento a outra, o que dirá essa òó

**Konan:** Bem, temos leitoras assíduas.

**Deidara:** Por que só os Sharingans aparecem? (complexo de Kisame) só porque eu morri não tenho o mesmo direito?

**Sasori**: o Itachi também morreu e o Tobi ninguém sabe...

**Kakuzu:** Muito legal, os mortos se revoltam agora x.x"

**Hidan:** Eu não estou morto ùúb

**Zetsu:** só todo destroçado preso em um buraco com pedras sobre...

**Hidan**: Mas estou vivo \o/

**Pain:** Grande coisa...

**Deh:** Aos que acompanham "solidão"... o capítulo está quase pronto viu ;B eu quis escrever esse especial de dia dos namorados pra dar uma espairecida, sabe ¬¬

**Pain**: Pelo visto estaremos sem Itachi e Kisame hoje...

**Sasori**: 80 por cento a menos da popularidade do Máfia vai pro buraco...

**Deidara**: se gostou dessa fic, o que é muito difícil, porque está uma mer- (leva cotovelada de Deh) acompanhe também "solidão".

**Deh**: °u°

**Kakuzu**: ó o merchan..

**Pain:** vamos acabar logo com isso, ela tem que voltar pra outra fic...

**Deh:** gomen, não ficou lá aquelas coisas porque estou bem tensa por causa do Imin 100, festival da imigração japonesa aqui na minha city n.n se aproxima ferozmente e.e"

**Konan:** vamos parar de explicações, arigatou...

**Deidara:** deixem reviews \o/

**Sasori:** eéééé, quem sabe ela aprende a escrever direito...

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


End file.
